Senior Year
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: Emma and Jax begin their Senior year, which will be seemingly predictable. But, one thing they should know by now: expect the unexpected


**So I decided to redo 'Senior Year' since my writing has improved. I hope it's better than the original version. Please review. I'd love your feedback. Here it is!**

* * *

 **Emma POV**

Yay! Today is the day! It's finally senior year! I can't wait. Today is going to be a little different than usual. Since Andi won't be home from W.I.T.S. academy until tomorrow Jax is picking me up on his dirt bike. Even though I've been on it before it still freaks me out. I know he'd never let me get hurt though. I think he suggested it because when I get scared I hold on to him _really_ tight. I can't help it though.

"Emma, Jax is here to pick you up!" My dad shouts, bringing me out of my thoughts. I grab my bag and walk toward the door.

When I exit my room I see my boyfriend sitting at the kitchen table, in his black leather jacket and uniform, talking to my dad. He turns to face me, his smile widening as he stands up. I return the grin. My dad is pretty much squealing. Over the summer I gave everyone their memory of Daniel back, so my dad loves Jax even more than before. If that's even possible.

"Morning Em." Jax smiles, stepping toward me to kiss my cheek. He knows better than to kiss me in front of my dad. He loves Jax, but dads are over protective over their little girls. And as much as he hates it, he has to do things differently to stay in his good graces. It's for his own good.

"Morning." I reply when he pulls back. My heart is still racing. It always speeds up around him, or when I think about him, or pretty much when anything Jax related happens.

"Alright kids, you're going to be late. Be careful! Go on now." My dad says, ushering us out with our bags. He slams the door and we laugh. There is half an hour before we have to leave, he just wants us to be early. Or have a little privacy. Either or is fine with me.

"Well, you ready to go face senior year?" Jax asks, leading me toward his bike.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" I squeal. Jax chuckles at my enthusiasm to go to _school_. He doesn't understand why I like it so much. He never will either.

"Yeah well I'll be glad when it's over." He jokes. I playfully slap his chest.

"Ow." He says in mock pain. We both know I couldn't hurt him if I tried, he's like a freaking rock. I roll my eyes and kiss his cheek.

"Get over it!" I whisper in his ear, and I know it affected him. He stiffens, grabbing my hips, and audibly swallows, making me laugh and keep walking.

When we reach the bike after checking to make sure no one is looking, he poofs us each up a helmet. A teal sparkly one for me, and a plain black one for him. We put them on and get on the bike, and I wrap my arms around him. God he's muscular!

We go through the ride without talking, it's hard to hear on a dirt bike. In a few minutes we arrive at the school. He stops the bike, but I don't remove my arms from his waist. Nor do I want to.

"Uh, Em. You can let go now." He chuckles. We have the same problem every time. He thinks I don't let go because it scares me, but I just like holding on to him.

"Oops sorry." I giggle, reluctantly releasing him. He gets off the bike and helps me off too. We walk towards the school when I see someone who isn't supposed to be here until tomorrow.

"ANDI!" I scream, rushing toward her and hugging her. Don't judge me! I haven't been her since we saved the dyad tree. So this is a normal, average reaction. Yeah, totally.

"Woah, Em. Chill out." She pants. I must be hugging her too tight. Whoops! I let go and smile shyly.

"Sorry. I just missed you." I apologize sheepishly. She just chuckles.

"I missed you too Em." She smiles. Just then Jax walk up to us and Andi makes a face.

"Ugh. Really Em. I thought you would've done Miami a favor and high tailed it back to Australia by now Birdman." She teases in a serious voice. They always do this. It's almost like a game they play.

"And I thought Aggamemnon would've done the realm a favor and put you in the Abyss. I guess we're both out of luck." Jax shoots back. They hold the scowl for about ten seconds before they just laugh and hug. I quickly take out my phone and take pictures. _That's_ going on instagram.

"Never thought I'd say it, but I missed you Birdman." Andi says.

"I missed you too. Don't know why, but I did." Jax jokes. I smile.

"Aww, you're bonding." I coo, holding my hands to my heart. They release each other and cut me a funny look.

"And I ruined it." I pout, looking down. They just laugh. Let's see them laugh when they check my instagram later! Ha!

"It'll be okay Em." Jax assures me, ruffling my hair a tiny bit. I smile and look up, dropping the act.

"So Andi, I'm really glad you're here, but _why_ are you here? I thought you didn't get back until tomorrow." I ask, confused. She turns to me with a smile.

"Aggie let me go early, since I'm officially your guardian!" She squeals the last part.

"Really? That's awesome!" I squeal, hugging her. Instead of protesting or pushing me away she hugs me back. We hear Jax clear his throat and we break away. He smirks before making a coy remark.

"Ah, so the academy made you girl up a bit, huh Cruz?" He teases. She just rolls her eyes and I bite my lip with a smile.

"I think it has more to do with _Lu-ke_." I singsong. Andi cuts me a glare. I hope she won't kill me.

"Emma!" She whisper shouts. Jax gives us a confused look until he sees the slight pink tint on Andi's cheeks.

"Who's Luke?" Jax asks with a smirk. Andi's cheeks get redder before she clears her throat and stands up straight with crossed arms, trying to cover it.

"None of your business Birdman!" She remarks. I guess I have to reveal it myself.

"Her new boyfriend." I smirk. Andi blushes and Jax cocks an eyebrow, looking at her.

"Wow. And I thought only a preprogrammed video game zombie could like you." He teases. I see a small flash of recognition and then hurt in her eyes, but she pushes it away.

"Ha ha ha! Anyway I need to go put my _chainsaw_ back in my locker." She says, looking directly at Jax. He shrinks back slightly and swallows. She starts walking backwards and waving.

"Bye Em. Bye biggest mistake the universe ever made!" She calls, walking in. We wave back. Once she's inside I turn toward my boyfriend, arms crossed. He notices and puts his innocent face on.

"Preprogrammed video game zombie, really?!" I ask accusingly. I give him the _you better go apologize_ look. He puts his hands in the air, to say he surrenders.

"What? She knows I was kidding. Plus, I haven't had the chance to tease her in a while." He says defensively. I playfully roll my eyes and let my arms fall. He takes a step closer and his eyes darken slightly. I feel my heart rate speed up by twenty beats. Nothing good ever happens when he gets that look in his eyes.

''And, I had to get rid of her so I could do this without any rude interuptions." He whispers, playing with my hair. A chill goes down my spine, and I know what comes next.

He pulls me up to meet him and I know I'm right. HIs lips are soft, and he tastes a little bit like blueberry waffles. He probably had them for breakfast. I wrap my arms around his neck, and a revelation hits me...

It doesn't matter what we face... psycho parents, vengence bent kanays, or otherwise. We'll make it out on top, stronger than before.

Because we have eachother, and they can never change that.

So bring it on world.

* * *

 **Woohoo! I did it! I hope you all enjoyed the new and improved version of this story. I was looking back at it and thought, 'hmm, I can do a lot better' and here is the result. If any of you read the previous version please tell me what you think. Or even if this is your first time reading it please review, and tell me what you think. I really appreciate it. Love you guys!**

 **~Jem**


End file.
